


this is not a love story

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, F/F, Hate Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't quite remember what made them hate each other so much. Not that it matters. What matters is: someone left them in the room by themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not a love story

Neither of them knows by now why _exactly_ they hate each other. They just do. Humans are creatures of habit, Lexa would say, and Anya would snicker. 

“You're pathetic,” Clarke often tells Raven, and the other girl just sticks out her tongue. 

-

Someone makes the horrible mistake of leaving them in the room alone. The someone was probably Octavia but Raven isn't really sure. 

She's been kicked out of her dorm room when Lexa came over so she took her textbook, notebook and a pen over to O's and Lexa's room. So yeah, the someone must have been Octavia. That's not the point, though. The point is, she's alone in a room with Lexa's sister Anya. Whom she hates. 

“Why exactly are you here?” she asks the older girl, not looking up from the math textbook. 

“Why do you care?” Anya shoots right back. 

“It's not your room,” Raven reasons.

“Not your either,” Anya points out. 

Raven sighs. She's stuck at a complicated problem that she _should_ know how to deal with, but she's coming up short. She frustratedly clicks her pen as she stares at the numbers and letters and what not. 

“Do you have to do that?” the other girl snarls, looking at Raven over her book. 

“Yes.” 

“Could you stop?” 

“No.” 

Anya heaves a sighs. “Are you five?” 

There's an offended gasp and the pen goes flying in Anya's direction. Luckily for Raven, she misses. 

“How dare you. I'm _at least_ a nine.” 

Anya snorts. “You’re infuriating.”

“And you’re a pain in my ass.”

“That’s exactly what _I've said_ , Reyes.”

“Shut up, Woods.”

“How about you make me?”

“Oh you wish.” 

Anya's eyes are dark, accentuated by her signature dramatic eyeliner, and she's watching Raven with something dangerous seeping in her features. 

It's kinda hot. 

Raven stands up and says, quietly: “You do, don't you?” She smirks. “I mean, who wouldn't. All this,” she gestures to her body, “is top shelf.” 

The next second she's crowded against the nearest wall, Anya up in her face. 

“You're too cocky for your own good,” the girl growls before smashing their lips in bruising kiss. “I hate you,” she adds before kissing her again, a hand around Raven's throat. 

“Right back at ya,” Raven gasps when she pulls away for air. Her own hands are weaved in dirty blonde hair, occasionally tugging. 

 

They don't bother shedding clothes, anyone could come back soon after all. Raven leaves red lines down Anya's back and Anya bites at the skin of Raven's neck. She snakes a hand into Raven's shorts and fucks her hard and fast, all the while whispering how much Raven pisses her off into tan skin. The brunette comes apart with Spanish curses falling from her lips. 

After catching her breath Raven slides down to the floor, tugs Anya into her lap and makes her ride her fingers. The fingers that aren't knuckle-deep in the girl grasp her hip, leaving red half moons as a reminder. Anya muffles her moans in Raven's lips. As she reaches her climax she bites down so hard she draws blood. 

She's pushed out of Raven's lap as soon as her breathing slows down to normal. There's a trickle of blood running down Raven's chin, her lips kiss-bruised and swollen. 

“You look pitiful,” Anya can't help but say. 

“You should look at yourself.” 

“Let's get the fuck out of here before my sister finds out we've fucked in her room.” 

“That's the first smart thing to ever come out of your mouth.” 

-

Later, when Raven is back in her and Clarke's room, she smirks at herself in the mirror as her fingers dance around the edges of two angry hickeys on her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a utter lack of f/f hatesex fics so I badly wrote my own. *shrugs*


End file.
